


Cupid and Psyche

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Based one of my favourite myths.





	Cupid and Psyche

Based on the story of Cupid and Psyche. While I do get the appeal of Persephone and Hades I always thought Cupid and Psyche were more fitting of these two assholes.


End file.
